Spiders And Skeletons
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Spiderman meets a monster who is actually friendly for a change and Rachel is reunited with an old friend. Done as a request for newbienovelistRD. :)


**newbienovelistRD asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ultimate Spiderman belongs to Marvel. "The Nightmare Before Christmas" belongs to Disney. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Spiders And Skeletons**

Spiderman swung up to his apartment where he saw his fiancée finishing up some paperwork she had brought home from work and he silently crawled around on the ceiling until he was over her head and lowered himself on a web line down to her and kissed her cheek.

Rachel turned her head to look at him and smiled. "You know I know it's you," she said.

"Remember when you nearly decapitated me the first time I did that?" He asked, chuckling.

"Yes, because you scared the living daylights out of me," she said. "You knew I would jump about five feet when you did that."

"Yeah, but not try a karate chop to my head," he said with a chuckle.

They noticed it was getting dark outside. "Well, since it's the scariest night of the year, I better go keep an eye on the trick-or-treaters. With all the commotion of costumes, one of my enemies might try to attack," Spiderman said.

"Watch out for another other weird things too," Rachel said.

Spiderman flipped himself upright and landed beside her. "I will," he said. "Stay safe too."

Smiling, she nodded and he kissed her on the mouth through his mask before heading out.

He saw some of the other heroes out keeping an eye on stuff too, which Spiderman was grateful for as New York was one of the hugest cities in the world. He saw some young trick-or-treaters with a couple adult chaperones and decided to join them for a bit.

One of the children recognized him and grinned excitedly. "Look, Spiderman!"

The other children cheered. "Will you join us, Spiderman? Please?" Another one asked.

"Well, if the chaperones don't mind," Spiderman said with a chuckle.

The two adults were fine with the hero joining them and Spiderman scoped the area and advised the adults which streets to avoid or which homes they needed to pass on. The two adults were grateful and the kids got a lot of candy before they headed to City Hall where a party was going on and police were checking to make sure the candy the children had collected was hazard free.

Spiderman decided to do another patrol and then saw someone had set up a haunted house nearby and decided to head in and make sure those that ventured in go out okay. A quick thermal check told him no one was inside, but he still decided to hang around and check to see how scary the haunted house was.

After a bit, he shrugged. "Hmm, not overly spooky," he said, although the animatronics were pretty good. He was glad to see there wasn't any fake blood around. "Guess they wanted to keep this scary, but not overdo it."

The hero now decided to check out the room nearest to him and suddenly heard a door open before suddenly smelling fire.

Whirling around, Spiderman got into a defensive stance to face the Green Goblin, but there was a skeleton behind him. A skeleton with an angry scowl on his face and a fireball in his hand.

Spiderman wasn't sure who this was, but the fireball in the skeleton's hand looked too real to be special effects, as did the skeleton, who turned to him and looked angrier. "So you were going to lure children in here to be scared?!" He asked.

Now, the web slinger had seen some scary stuff, but this real life skeleton was starting to worry him. "Actually, I was checking to see if it was safe for kids," he said honestly.

The skeleton glared at him before letting out a roar and throwing a fireball at Spiderman, who quickly grabbed it in his webbing, but while he caught it, it dissipated, along with his webbing. His spider sense went off and he reached up, catching another ball.

Or what he thought was a ball. Taking a closer look, he suddenly saw he had a skull in his hands. "Let go of my head!" It said to him and let out another roar.

That was the breaking point. With a scream, Spiderman threw the head back at the skeleton's body and took off further into the haunted house. The skeleton placed his head back on and gave chase.

Spiderman quickly jumped up to the ceiling and began moving along the ceiling and found a darkened spot to hunker down in and patiently wait for the skeleton to come in. "Maybe I can web him to the wall and find out why he's here to scare kids," he said to himself. "And figure out what kind of mutant he is."

The skeleton came in a moment later and Spiderman quickly shot out some webbing, catching the skeleton and pinning him to one of the walls. The skeleton looked surprised and then, to the hero's surprise, examined the webbing that held him. "Spider webbing?" The skeleton asked. "You're a real spider?"

Spiderman didn't move from his spot. "No," he said.

The skeleton suddenly used a fireball to burn through the webbing and Spiderman began shooting out more webbing like crazy, but the skeleton dodged them with expert agility. "Wait!" The skeleton said, jumping up and almost grabbing the hero, who let out a yelp and scampered off, but didn't make it far when his felt the back of his costume grabbed and saw a flash of light, which made him disoriented and lose his grip.

Catching him, the skeleton carefully placed Spiderman on the floor and curiously removed one of the hero's gloves. Spiderman looked over at him. "Um, what are you doing?" He asked.

The skeleton's eyes widened. "You're a human?" He asked.

"Um, yes?" The hero said before noticing the skeleton's very thin body and he jumped. "You're a real monster?"

The skeleton glared at him. "I'm not a monster!" He yelled, his whole body becoming engulfed in flames. Spiderman began freaking out again and ran like crazy, with the skeleton after him again.

The hero made it outside before begin tackled by his pursuer, who pinned him down. "Wait," he said. "Sorry about that. I am a monster, yes. But I'm not a mean one."

Spiderman looked up at him. "Um, what?" He asked.

"Forgive me," said the skeleton. "My name is Jack Skellington."

Jack looked down at the human. "How do you have your abilities even though you're not a spider?" He asked curiously.

Sensing Jack was curious, Spiderman managed to get up with the skeleton's help and began telling him how he became what he was today.

After the misunderstanding was cleared up, Spiderman realized it was late and his fiancée would be worrying about him. "Hey, my fiancée's is making dinner. How about you join us?" He said.

Jack smiled. "Thank you. That would be nice."

Reaching the apartment, they went in and Rachel came out to greet them. "Hey, honey. Was everything okay?" She asked.

"Just fine, beautiful," Spiderman said, kissing her before turning to Jack. "I also brought a friend over."

Seeing the skeleton, Rachel gasped and her eyes went wide. "Jack?" She asked. "Is that really you?"

Jack looked at her and his eyes widened. "Rachel?" He asked in surprise before smiling. Rachel returned his smile and ran up to him. Jack caught her in a hug and playfully spun her around. "So this is where you are now," he said.

Rachel nodded. "Yup, and engaged to one of New York's finest heroes," she said.

Spiderman came up to her. "Wait. You know Jack, Rach?" He asked.

She nodded. "He's a good friend of the family," she said with a smile. "Now, are you guys hungry?" She asked.

"Definitely," said the hero. "What are we having?"

Rachel smiled. "Spiders and skeletons," she said.

Both Spiderman and Jack paused for a moment before seeing Rachel smile and they caught on the joke before laughing and Jack scooped Rachel up and playfully tossed her to Spiderman, who caught her and nuzzled his face into her neck, making her laugh for a bit before he just held her close.

"But seriously, Sheppard's Pie," she said.

"Sounds delicious," Jack said.

"And perfect," said Spiderman.

"Then, let's eat," said Rachel.

The three enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
